Marvel Comics US Continuity - Generations
UNOFFICIAL READING ORDER OF THE US MARVEL COMIC Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. This continuity is exactly the same as the UK Marvel comic up to US#70. 1990 continued Surrender US#71 All This and Civil War 2 US#72 Out of Time US#73 The Void US#74 On the Edge of Extinction US#75 Still Life US#76 Exodus US#77 note -There are many injured Autobots and Decepticons on board the shuttles, mostly Micromasters because of their small size. A Savage Circle US#78 The Last Autobot US#79 End of the Road US#80 Shockwave and Starscream leave the Ark before Fortress Maximus returns. They take some Nucleon to revive the de-activated Decepticons on Earth. The Autobots aboard the Ark continue to revive. Fortress Maximus now leads the Earthforce. Optimus Prime returns the Neo Knights to Earth and meets up with Fortress Maximus. The remaining Autobots on Klo return to Cybertron. Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron and regains the Matrix. Shockwave and Starscream have now re-activated many Decepticons. Bludgeon and his Decepticons arrive on Earth and steal Megatron's body. Another Time and Place ANNUAL 1991 The new Nucleon is used and the Autobots regain their transformation capabilities. Shockwave and Starscream are now Action-Masters. Devastator is built as an Action-master because the Constructicons cannot combine. Some time later Shockwave’s Decepticons powered by Nucleon, can no longer transform but win a major victory against the Autobots. Megatron and Bludgeon are both repaired. The Decepticons injured on Klo are repaired. Megatron’s Decepticons arrive on Earth. They meet Shockwave’s Decepticons and reluctantly join forces with Megatron as leader once more. Some Decepticons become Action-masters. They are also given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. This prompts the Autobots to create the Action-Master process. The Autobot Action-Masters are given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. 1991 Fortress Maximus is badly injured so Spike quits. Events focus on the Micromasters e.g. Air Patrol, Race Track Patrol etc. Events focus on the Action-Masters. The Decepticons also acquire new Nucleon. The Elite Action-Masters and other Action- Masters are created. 1992 The Turbomasters, Predators and Rescue Force debut. Galvatron returns, joins the Decepticons and is repaired. The Decepticons take control of the Ark. The Decepticons leave Earth and head for Cybertron. The Autobots follow. The Transformers have now returned to Cybertron. There is a massive battle on Cybertron. There are many casualties including Galvatron and the Last Autobot. The Decepticons lose half their army. Some go in to hiding. Optimus Prime regains the Matrix. The remaining Decepticons leave Cybertron. The Autobots and the Decepticons return to Earth. 1993 The Decepticons stop using Nucleon because its side effects start to take affect. The Decepticons use the new Nucleon to cure themselves. The remaining Decepticons make a last stand on Earth. The Decepticons lose the war.Bludgeon is disillusioned with Megatron and leaves him behind. Later the Autobots also stop using Nucleon. Many months pass. Ghosts US-G:2#2 Many months pass. Unfoldings GI:JOE#138 Re-Alignments GI:JOE#139 War Without End US-G:2#1 Primal Fear US-G:2#3 Going South GI:JOE#140 Sucker Punch GI:JOE#141 Final Transformations GI:JOE#142 All or Nothing US-G:2#2 1994 Old Evils US-G:2#3 War Without End UK-G:2#1 Warzone UK-G:2#2 Devices and Desires US-G:2#4 The Power and the Glory US-G:2#5 The Gathering Darkness US-G:2#6 New Dawn US-G:2#7 Escalation US-G:2#8 Swarm US-G:2#9 Total War US-G:2#10 Dark Shadows US-G:2#11 A Rage in Heaven US-G:2#12 The alliance is short lived and the Autobots and the Decepticons go back to fighting each other. More characters debut: Axelerators, Snipe, Aquaspeeders, Pyro, Lightformers, Trakkons. Megatron upgrades to his Archforce body. More Aquaspeeders, Stormtroopers debut. 1995 The Generation 2 Powermasters debut. The Gobots debut. The Autorollers debut. The Lasercycles debut. Hotrod, Kup, Blurr and Arcee die. Jetfire, is injured then rebuilt as a Cyberjet. '' ''Optimus Prime is re-built in his new Laser rod/Illuminator body. '' '''2009' Rodimus Prime & co arrive from the Time Wars Thousands of years in the future Alignment TRANSFORCE Many years later the Autobots and Decepticons become the Maximals and Predacons. The Last Days of Optimus Prime TRANSFORCE Category:Fan Fiction